High School Shinobis
by weiquan1
Summary: „SASUKE!“ Der Schwarzäugige wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah zur Tür, nur um seine beiden Teamkameraden und die schüchterne Hyuuga zu erblicken. Das blonde Großmaul aus seiner Gruppe grinste ihn breit an. SasuxSaku,NejixTen,NaruxHina,ShikaxIno,andere...
1. Chapter 1

1.Kapitel: First Day Of School

BIEP! BIEP!

„Waah!" Abrupt setzte sich die 16-jährige Kunoichi in ihrem Bett auf und schmiss den noch immer läutenden Wecker wütend gegen die Wand. Gähnend streckte sich das pinkhaarige Mädchen und machte sich fertig für den ersten Schultag.

Die fünfte Hokage, Tsunade, hielt es nämlich für besser, wenn die jungen Shinobis Konohas zu einer High School gehen würden. Und so wurde die Schule _Konoha High_ vor genau zwei Jahren errichtet. Zwar hatte man ganz normalen Unterricht, dennoch wurden sie noch immer von ihren jeweiligen Senseis trainiert und bekamen auch ab und zu noch Missionen zugeteilt.

Die Kunoichi betrachtete sich aufmerksam in ihrer Schuluniform im Spiegel. Die Uniform der Mädchen bestand aus einem schwarzen Rock, der bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte, aus einer weißen Bluse und aus einer schwarzen Krawatte. Die der Jungs bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, einem schwarzen Blazer, darunter ein weißes Hemd und eine schwarze Krawatte. Auf dem Blazer, als auch auf dem Hemd und der Bluse war das Konoha-Symbol eingestickt.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst nahm sie sich ihr Stirnband und band es sich als Haarband um den Kopf. Dann schritt sie langsam die Stiegen hinunter, zog sich die Schuhe an und schnappte sich ihre Tasche.

„Ja mata ne, Kaa-san(1)" verabschiedete sie sich noch von ihrer Mutter, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur Schule machte. Gelangweilt tappste sie vor sich hin. Sie brauchte sich nicht zu beeilen, da sie sich sicher war, dass Kakashi-sensei ohnehin zu spät kommen würde. Sie seufzte auf.

„Oi(2), Sakura-chan!"

Besagte Pinkhaarige, auch bekannt als Haruno Sakura, blieb stehen und drehte sich um, als sie die laute Stimme ihres blonden Teamkameraden und besten Freundes vernahm. Sie lächelte, hob ihre Hand und winkte ihm zu.

„Ohayo(3) Naruto-kun!"

Uzumaki Naruto, 17 Jahre alt und Träger des neunschwänzigen Fuchsdämons Kyuubi gesellte sich zu ihr und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Seine blauen Augen schienen noch mehr zu leuchten als sonst. Mittlerweile waren Naruto und Sakura beste Freunde geworden.

„Was hast du über die Ferien so gemacht, Sakura-chan?" fragte er neugierig.

„Aber Naruto, wir haben doch erst gestern mit Sasuke-kun und Kakashi-sensei trainiert." antwortete sie ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ähm...das weiß ich doch" versuchte er sich herauszureden und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Wollte dich auch bloß testen."

Seufzend schüttelte Sakura den Kopf und zusammen setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Als sie beim Schulgelände ankamen, wurden sie bereits von einem weißäugigen Mädchen erwartet. Und zur Überraschung beider Shinobis stand der Cousin der Weißäugigen ebenfalls dort.

„Guten Morgen Hinata-chan, Neji!"

„Ohayo N-naruto-kun, Sakura-chan!" wurden sie von der Hyuuga-Erbin begrüßt.

Die 16-jährige Hyuuga Hinata hatte ihr Haar mittlerweile wachsen lassen. Sie war zwar noch immer schüchtern, war jedoch auch sehr viel erwachsener geworden. Hinata hatte ihre Liebe zu Naruto in all den Jahren noch nicht aufgeben, brachte es jedoch auch nicht zusammen, ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen._ Leider ist der Baka zu blöd um es zu kapieren. _ dachte Sakura und rollte innerlich die Augen.

„Hn." kam es von Neji.

Hyuuga Neji, 18 Jahre alt und auf dem Rang eines Jounins, hatte der Hauptfamilie inzwischen vergeben. Seine Haare waren noch ein Stück gewachsen und wie immer am Ende zusammengebunden. Er war nach wie vor eine sehr ernste Person, war jedoch auch etwas freundlicher geworden.

Doch bevor die Vier das Schulgebäude betraten, machte Naruto noch eine exakte Kopie von den Vieren, damit sie auch sicher in ihr Klassenzimmer gelangen konnten. Schließlich wussten sie genau, dass hinter dem großen Tor, das in das Gebäude führte, eine Horde Mädchen auf sie lauerte.

_ Obwohl ich noch immer nicht verstehen kann, wie sie so beliebt werden konnten. _ Doch Sakuras Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie lautes Gekreische hörte und schließlich von Naruto in die Schule gezogen wurde, nachdem sie sich sichern waren, das die Fan Girls ihren Schattendoppelgängern hinterher gelaufen waren. (A/N: Die nennen sich Kunoichis, obwohl sie jedesmal auf den selben Trick reinfallen oÓ)

Hinata, Naruto und Sakura trennten sich von Neji, da er in einer Klasse höher war und rannten Richtung Klassenzimmer.

°°°°°

Uchiha Sasuke hatte es geschafft, Rache an seinem Bruder zu nehmen. Somit war er nun der letzte, und zwar der allerletzte lebende Uchiha. Orochimaru lebte zwar noch, doch mit Hilfe der Rookie 9 und Team Gai konnte er entkommen.

Der 17-jährige Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Gelangweilt sah er aus dem Fenster. Er war schon seit einer längeren Weile im Klassenzimmer, um seinem Fan Club aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zwar trauten ihm die meisten Dorfbewohner nicht mehr über den Weg, seitdem er zu Orochimaru gegangen war, trotzdem war er noch immer ein Mädchenschwarm. Es waren schon ein paar Schüler in der Klasse, doch zum Glück keiner von diesen verrückten Kunoichis.

„SASUKE!"

Der Schwarzäugige wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah zur Tür, nur um seine beiden Teamkameraden und die schüchterne Hyuuga zu erblicken. Das blonde Großmaul aus seiner Gruppe grinste ihn breit an.

„Hinata, Sakura," sein noch vor kurzem ernster Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich in ein spöttisches Grinsen. „Dobe."

„Was hast du gesagt, Sasuke-teme?"

Das Grinsen auf Narutos Gesicht verschwand und er sah das Uchiha-Wunderkind wütend an. Sasuke verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen und entgegnete Narutos Blick mit einem noch härteren. Sakura seufzte nun zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, als sie die Spannung zwischen ihren beiden Teamkameraden bemerkte. Sie setzte sich auf den Platz hinter Sasuke, Hinata rechts neben ihr. Das würde noch ein langes Schuljahr werden...

°°°°°

_(1) Bis später, Mutter!_

_(2) Hey_

_(3) Morgen_

_Also, das war mal das erste Chap'_

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen..._

_Ich werde versuchen, das nächste Chapter so schnell wie möglich fertig zu kriegen_

_weiquan1_


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2: The New Girl

_Hier ist das 2. Kapitel _

_Danke, für euer ganzes Feedback_

_Hab mich total gefreut -_

_Viel Spaß mit dem Chapter_

°°°°°

Das 17-jährige braunhaarige Mächden starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das große Gebäude vor ihr. Ihr erster Schultag auf der neuen Schule. Sie war erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen. Und nun sollte sie hier, in Konoha High, zur Schule gehen. Sie musste zugeben, es war...riesig! _ Wie es wohl innen aussieht? _

Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne, als plötzlich zwei Jungs auf einem ziemlich großen Hund an ihr vorbei flitzten. Verwirrt blickte sie ihnen nach, als überraschenderweise ein Kunai knapp an ihr vorbei flog. Die Grünäugige zog scharf die Luft ein und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Waffe kam. Da kam ein blondes Mächen auf sie zugeschossen, mit weiteren Kunais und Shurikens in ihrer Hand. Sie war vollkommen nass.

„KIBA! CHOUJI! Kommt sofort zurück!" schrie die Blonde aufgebracht und lief den beiden Jungs, die soeben noch hier waren, wütend hinterher.

Fragend blickte die neue Schülerin den drei Shinobis und dem immensen Tier nach. Etwas beängstigt setzte sie ihren Weg zum Schulgebäude fort. Doch bevor sie eintrat, wandte sie sich noch an das kleine Wesen an ihrer Schulter.

„Das wird noch ein interessanter Schultag, nicht wahr?" fragte die sie es seufzend und öffnete das Tor.

°°°°°

Zwei der männlichen Shinobis von Team 8 und Team 10 standen schwer atmend hinter einem großen Busch.

„Musstest du sie denn unbedingt nass machen? Du weißt doch wie sie reagiert, wenn _ihre Haare und ihr Outfit völlig ruiniert sind._" ahmte der junge Akimichi seine Teamkameradin nach und hechelte.

„Es war ein Unfall!" verteidigte sich der Braunhaarige mit den roten Dreiecken auf den Wangen.

„Ne, Akamaru?"

Das monströse Lebewesen, dessen Besitzer Inuzuka Kiba war, wimmerte leise. Mittlerweile war es zu einem riesigen Tier herangewachsen. Es hatte sich hingelegt, um nicht bemerkt zu werden.

Akimichi Chouji zog eine Chipspackung aus seiner Tasche, nahm ein paar Scheiben heraus und stopfte sie sich in seinen Mund, nachdem er sich von dem 'Sprint' erholt hatte. Er ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und seufzte laut. In den Jahren war Chouji wesentlich dünner geworden und hatte schon so manche Blicke von den vielen Mädchen in Konoha-Gakure auf sich gezogen. Das jedoch hinderte ihn nicht daran, weiter soviel Chips zu essen.

Inuzuka Kiba setzte sich erschöpft neben Chouji. Der Hundejunge war nach wie vor ein Großmaul, doch ihm erging es nicht anders mit den vielen Mädchen. Besonders weil er doch so einen süßen, "kleinen" Hund hatte! Zusammen mit Naruto, und gelegentlich auch ein paar anderen, war er einer der Scherzbolde an der Schule.

Die beiden 17-jährigen saßen für einen Moment einfach nur still da, bis eine feminine Stimme ertönte, die sie nur zu gut kannten.

„Akamaru! Komm her mein Kleiner! Ich hab was für dich!"

Der große Hund setzte sich schlagartig auf und begann plötzlich laut zu bellen. Er wollte der blonden Kunoichi schon entgegenlaufen, als ihn sein Herr schließlich aufhielt.

„Shh, Akamaru! Du willst doch nicht, das sie uns findet, oder?" ermahnte Kiba ihn.

„Das hat sie bereits, Kiba. Das hat sie bereits..." erklang eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Geschockt weitete Kiba seine Augen und drehte sich ganz langsam um. Dort vor ihm stand keine andere als Yamanaka Ino, mit mehreren Kunais und Shurikens in ihren Händen. Die 16-jährige junge Frau war zu einer geschickten und hübschen Kunoichi herangewachsen. Ihre blonden Haare waren noch immer zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und in ihren kristallklaren blauen Augen war etwas Unheimliches, das Kiba nicht genau beschreiben konnte.

„Ino! Wie schön dich zu sehen...-" doch der braunhaarige Ninja, der mit Chouji inzwischen ein paar Schritte rückwärts gegangen war, wurde ruckartig von ihr unterbrochen.

„Urusai(1), Kiba! Ihr werdet bereuen, dass ihr meine Frisur ruiniert habt!"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen der Blauäugigen, als sie immer weiter auf die beiden Ninjas zukam. Chouji und Kiba schluckten hart und Akamaru winselte.

_ Oh nein! _

°°°°°

Konohas Waffenspezialistin, die eine 100ige Trefferchance hatte, eilte mit schnellen Schritten zur Schule. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät!

Schließlich erreichte sie, Ama Tenten, die Kunoichi mit den schokoladenbraunen Augen und dem braunen Haar, das immer in zwei Dutts hochgesteckt war, ihr Klassenzimmer. Dort erkannte sie sofort einen ihrer Teamkameraden. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Tenten setzte ihren Weg zu dem leeren Platz neben dem Hyuuga-Wunderkind fort.

„Ohayo Neji!" begrüßte sie ihren Teamkollegen fröhlich. „Ist dieser Platz noch frei?"

„Hn." entgegnete das Genie monoton. Die Braunhaarige lächelte glücklich, als sie verstanden hatte und legte ihre Tasche auf dem Tisch ab, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte. Dabei bemerkte sie jedoch nicht die giftigen Blicke, die sie von den anderen Mädchen erntete. Plötzlich kam jemand in die Klasse gestürmt.

„Yosh! Neji-kun, Tenten-chan! Meine jugendlichen Kameraden! Wie geht es euch?"

Tenten kicherte leicht. Typisch Lee! Er hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht sehr verändert. Er trug noch immer diesen grünen Anzug, wenn sie trainierten, er hatte eine Topfschnitt-Frisur, nach wie vor dicke Augenbrauen und seine weißen Zähne blitzten auf wenn er grinste. Lee war sozusagen eine Miniatur von Gai.

„Gut." sagte die Braunäugige freudestrahlend.

Sie wandte ihren Blick wissbegierig zu dem dritten Mitglied ihres Teams. Dieser jedoch antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur emotionslos geradeaus. Die etwas jungenhafte Ama seufzte. Diese beiden würden sich wohl nie ändern. Gähnend streckte sie sich und legte ihren Kopf schläfrig auf den Tisch. Bereits wenige Minuten danach läutete die Schulglocke, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Unterricht in Kürze beginnen würde. Und kurz darauf kam auch schon ihr diesjähriger Klassenlehrer in den Klassenraum gerannt. Wie erwartet war es Maito Gai. _ Wie auch die Jahre zuvor. _

„Meine jugendlichen Schüler! Es freut mich euch wieder gesund und jugendfrisch zu sehen! Lasst uns ein neues und erfreuliches Schuljahr mit der Kraft der Jugend beginnen!"

„Gai-sensei!"

„Lee!"

„Gai-sensei!"

„Lee!"

Die beiden umarmten sich stürmisch und hinter ihnen bildete sich ein Sonnenhintergrund.

„Gai-sensei! Können wir jetzt bitte mit dem Unterricht fortfahren?"

„Du hast Recht Tenten! Wir sollten unsere kostbare Zeit nicht verschwenden. YOSH! Lee, wieder auf deinen Platz!"

„Hai(2), Gai-sensei."

Tenten seufzte laut auf und schüttelte verzweifelt ihren Kopf. So sehr sie ihren Teamkameraden und ihren Sensei mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen hatte (sie sind sowas wie ihre Familie, da sie keine hat), manchmal waren die beiden selbst ihr zu unheimlich. Aber inzwischen hatte sie sich ja schon daran gewöhnt. Sie schmunzelte leicht, bevor sie sich wieder dem Unterricht zuwandte.

°°°°°

_Vor dem Läuten_

Der 17-jährige Shinobi mit der Ananas-Frisur gähnte herzhaft. Nara Shikamaru, der von den Rookie 9 als erster ein Chuunin geworden war, hatte sich auch nicht besonders geändert. Er trug, wie auch die meisten anderen Ninja in Konoha-Gakure, eine grüne Weste, doch er war weiterhin ausgesprochen faul. Der Schwarzhaarige lag auf der Wiese und starrte hoch zu den Wolken, die heute in zahlreicher Menge erschienen waren. _ So weich und kuschelig...erinnert mich an mein Bett. _ Ermüdet schloss er seine Augen und döste langsam ein, bis er eine allzu familiäre Stimme vernahm.

„Solltest du nichts bereits in der Klasse sein? Es leutet bald."

„Mendokuse(3)..." kam es bloß von dem trägen Ninja. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah zu dem Baum, der nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt war. Auf einem Ast stand ein blondes Mädchen, dessen Haar in vier Zöpfe gebunden war. Ihr großer Fächer hing wie üblich an ihrem Rücken.

„Sollte ich nicht das Gleiche von dir behaupten?"

Sabaku no Temari, inzwischen auf dem Rang eines Jounins, schnaubte verächtlich. Die mittlerweile 19-jährige Kunoichi aus Suna-Gakure war zusammen mit ihrem kleinen Bruder hier, um ihre Ausbildung abzuschließen, während ihr anderer Bruder, Kankurou, für ihren rothaarigen Bruder als 'Vize-Kazekage', wie Kankurou es des öfteren gerne bezeichnete, einsprang.

„Der erste Schultag. Und du wirst zu spät kommen wenn du deinen faulen Hintern nicht bewegst. Ist das nicht einbisschen erbärmlich?"

Shikamaru antwortete nicht. Stattdessen schloss er für einen Moment seine Augen. _Schule. _Seiner Meinung nach der perfekte Ort, um ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen. Aber irgendwie hatte die Blonde doch Recht. Immerhin war er ein verantwortungsbewusster junger Mann, nicht wahr? Widerwillig stand er auf, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt, und schlenderte Richtung Schule.

„Hey, warte gefälligst auf mich!"

Temari sprang geschmeidig vom Ast herunter und lief dem Nara zügig hinterher.

°°°°°

Aburame Shino saß einfach nur still da, als er seinem Sitznachbar dabei zusah, wie er frustiert seinen Kopf gegen den Tisch hämmerte. Auf etlichen Stellen seines Gesichts waren Kratzer. Inos Verdienst. Und sie hatte sich geweigert, ihn und Chouji zu heilen.

„Wo bleibt er nur wieder? Jedesmal ist es dasselbe!"

Akamaru, der auf dem Boden neben Kiba saß, jaulte bloß. Shino gab dem Hundejungen keine Antwort, sondern blieb einfach stumm. Er war, wie auch seine beiden Teamkameraden, nun ein Chuunin. Die Sonnenbrille verdeckte, wie auch die Jahre zuvor, seine Augen.

„K-kiba-kun, b-bitte b-beruhige dich." bat ihn Hinata, die vor Kiba saß.

Da ging die Tür plötzlich auf, und wie angenommen war es Hatake Kakashi. Wie üblich war eine Ausgabe des _'Icha Icha Paradise'_ in seiner Hand.

„Yo! Tut mir Leid, aber ich hab' mich irgendwie auf dem Weg des Lebens verirrt. Außerdem war da diese neue Schülerin...-"

„SCHWINDLER!" fielen ihm Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba und noch ein paar andere Schüler ins Wort.

„Aber ich sage die Wahrheit. Begrüßt mit mir eure neue Schülerin, NakamuraYumi. Du kannst jetzt hereinkommen, Yumi."

Die Tür öffnete sich noch einmal, und ein braunhaariges Mädchen trat ein. Sie lächelte verlegen, hob leicht die Hand und winkte der Klasse zu.

„Hallo."

„Würdest du dich bitte selbst vorstellen, Yumi?"

„Selbstverständlich, Kakashi-sensei. Mein Name ist Yumi, ich bin 17 und gerade erst hergezogen. Und das," sie zeigte auf das kleine Wesen auf ihrer Schulter, „ist Yami. Es würde uns freuen, wenn wir mit vielen von euch Freundschaft schließen könnten" sagte sie schüchtern und lächelte mild.

„Yumi, setz dich doch auf den leeren Platz neben Ino. Ino, hebe bitte deine Hand." sprach Kakashi. Er wartete, bis die braunhaarige Kunoichi sich auf den Sitz neben der Yamanaka platziert hatte, bis er fortfuhr. „Und da es der erste Schultag ist, steht euch frei, zu tun was auch immer ihr wollt."

Der Jounin setzte sich ebenfalls hin, klappte sein Buch auf und begann, darin zu lesen. Hin und wieder kicherte Kakashi oder grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er damit anfing, sich intensiv mit dem Buch zu beschäftigen.

Währenddessen saß Yumi nur auf ihrem Platz, nicht wissend was sie denn nun tun sollte, bis sich ihre neue Nachbarin an sie wandte.

„Hi! Ich bin Yamanaka Ino." die Blonde schüttelte Yumis Hand.

„Nakamura Yumi." gab die Grünäugige zurück. Plötzlich wurde sie von Ino an der Hand gezogen.

„Komm mit! Ich stell dir wen von meinen besten Freunden vor."

Yumi weitete überrascht ihre Augen, als sie von Ino zu zwei anderen Mädchen gezogen wurde, die weiter vorne saßen. Das eine Mädchen hatte grüne Augen und ungewöhnliches pinkes Haar. Die Andere dagegen besaß dunkelblaues Haar und seltsame weiße Augen. Sie musste vom Hyuuga-Clan abstammen.

„Yumi, das sind Haruno Sakura und Hyuuga Hinata. Mädels, das ist Nakamura Yumi."

„Das haben wir auch schon mitbekommen, Inoko(4)." gab die Rosahaarige, Sakura, sarkastisch von sich.

„Ts, urusai, Forehead-chan (A/N: Hat jemand von euch ne Ahnung, wie sie das m japanischen sagt? oO)!" sagte Ino gereizt.

„Bring mich doch dazu!" forderte sie die Blonde heraus. Doch bevor Ino auf Sakura losgehen konnte, mischte sich die Hyuuga-Erbin ein.

„B-bitte hört a-auf, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan" sprach sie sanft.

Doch bevor einer der beiden auch nur irgendwas erwidern konnte, wurden sie von einem lauten Ausruf unterbrochen.

„YUMI-CHAN!"

Die neue Schülerin drehte sich überrascht um, und sah, wie ein blonder Junge auf sie zukam.

„Hör auf so laut zu sein, Naruto!" wurde der Blonde von Sakura ermahnt, als sie eines ihrer Bücher nahm und es dem hyperaktiven Shinobi an den Kopf war.

„AU! Sakura-chan! Das hat wehgetan!"

Der Ninja erreichte die vier Mädchen und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf.

„N-naruto-kun!" brachte Hinata stotternd heraus. „I-ist alles o-okay?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hinata-chan. Mir geht's bestens." Naruto grinste und drehte sich zu Yumi, um sich ihr vorzustellen. „Oi, Yumi-chan. Ich bin Uzumaki Naruto, der zukünftige Hokage. Dattebayo(5)!"

Yumi musste über das Verhalten des Uzumaki lachen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass ihr in seiner Gegenwart bestimmt nicht langweilig werden würde.

„Später wirst du den Rest unserer Clique kennenlernen. Bereite dich schon einmal vor. Wir sind bestimmt die schrägste Gruppe, die du jemals gesehen hast." sagte Sakura lächelnd. Die Fünf unterhielten sich noch eine Weile, und in diesem Moment wusste Yumi, dass sie sich hier gut zurecht finden würde.

°°°°°

_(1) Halt den Mund_

_(2) Ja_

_(3) Wie mühsam/lästig_

_(4) sowas wie 'Schwein'_

_(5) keine genaue Erklärung, in der englischen Version 'Believe it!', in der detschen 'Echt jetzt!' _

_Das zweite Kapitel 0_

_träller_

_Hab mir echt Mühe gegeben..._

_Wegen den Pairings, bin ich mir noch nicht ganz so sicher. Findet ihr, Chouji und Lee sollten auch 'ne Freundin abbekommen? Und vielleicht auch Sai?_

_Ich werde versuchen, das nächste Kapitel etwas länger zumachen -_

_weiquan1_


End file.
